Mi vida en Konoha
by Mei.Hutzaku
Summary: ¡Un nuevo equipo llega a Konoha! Una nueva historia dentro del mundo de Naruto, con todos los personajes conocidos y 3 creados por mi .[Cap 2 subido]. Historia en la que habra de TODO
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

**Mi vida en Konoha **

_Capítulo 1: Información de los personajes_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Mei Hutzaku.

Edad: 12 años (Menor que Sekien por 10 minutos).

Pelo: Verde oscuro, largo hasta la cintura.

Ojos: Azules

Altura: 1,52

Peso: Normal

Vestimenta: una remera sin mangas de cuello largo azul (parecida a la de Ino) con una pollera corta verde oscura con dos tajos a los costados hasta la cintura y debajo unos shorts del mismo color. Sandalias azules.

Aldea: la Aldea Escondida de la Lluvia (de la Tierra de la Lluvia)

Nivel: entrenando para convertirse en Genin.

Poderes especiales: por ahora tiene un control básico del agua en su estado líquido.

Característica especial: un tatuaje en el hombro derecho con símbolos desconocidos.

Carácter: Mei es una chica extravertida, suele hacer amigos/as fácilmente y toma confianza rápidamente (lo que a veces la pone en aprietos). Siempre dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias y suele estar alegre todo el tiempo (o por lo menos es lo que demuestra). No conoce los términos medios, pasa de la alegría a la ira en segundos. Uno de sus objetivos es demostrar que a pesar de ser mujer puede llegar a ser igual o mejor que un varón.

Familia: su padre era un Junin de su aldea, pero ni él ni su madre lograron sobrevivir a una de las guerras que se desató entre los países vecinos; ella y su hermano mellizo llamado Sekien, tenían tan solo 3 años cuando todo esto ocurrió. Lograron sobrevivir gracias a que fueron rescatados del incendio que consumió su casa por un grupo de Junins que conocían a sus padres.

Historia: luego de ser rescatados, ambos hermanos fueron dados en adopción a una familia que los trató como propios y les dieron todo lo que podían darles como padres adoptivos. Mei y su hermano jamás olvidaron a sus verdaderos padres y siguiendo su ejemplo es que comenzaron a entrenarse duramente para ser ninjas. En uno de sus entrenamientos en los bosques Mei y Sekien conocieron a Jeili, quien iba de viaje haci Konoha para inscribirse en su Academia y lograr así un mejor nivel; pero hizo un alto en su viaje para quedarse con ellos y así fue como se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Les contó de la Academia y los tentó en irse con ella.

Aún así, todavía hay mucho más por conocer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Sekien Hutzaku.

Edad: 12 años (mayor que Mei por 10 minutos).

Pelo: Verde oscuro corto y en mechas.

Ojos: Azules

Altura: 1,54

Peso: Normal

Vestimenta: una remera de manga larga negra y sobre esta una remera blanca de manga corta con el símbolo de su aldea en el medio. Pantalón negro largo y ancho. Sandalias negras.

Aldea: la Aldea Escondida de la Lluvia (de la Tierra de la Lluvia)

Nivel: entrenando para convertirse en Genin.

Poderes especiales: por ahora tiene un control básico del agua en su estado sólido.

Característica especial: un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo con símbolos desconocidos.

Carácter: por el contrario de Mei, Sekien es un termino medio entre ser extrovertido e introvertido, y suele perder el temperamento fácilmente. La mayoría del tiempo esta serio ya que se toma las cosas muy a pecho, y no perdona las ofensas fácilmente, de hecho no suele dar segundas oportunidades. Es muy inteligente y sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentan.

Familia: idem que Mei.

Historia: idem que Mei.

Para ver (más o menos, ya que no esta exactamente igual a cómo lo describí) el personaje ir a:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Jeili Natzuma.

Edad: 12 años.

Pelo: Negro azabache, largo.

Ojos: Negro.

Altura: 1,50

Peso: Normal

Vestimenta: una remera de mangas cortas roja oscura, guantes largos hasta el codo(con los dedos destapados) negros, shorts negros con un cinturón de tela largo atado con un nudo hacia es costado rojo oscuro. Sandalias del mismo color que la remera y el cinturón.

Aldea: la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes (de la Tierra del Rayo)

Nivel: entrenando para convertirse en Genin

Poderes especiales: por ahora tiene un control básico sobre la electricidad.

Carácter: Jeili es una chica reservada, pero no porque sea introvertida, sino porque es de carácter difícil y suele estar malhumorada todo el tiempo. Todo suele molestarle y el sarcasmo es su forma favorita de expresión. Es muy reservada en cuanto a su vida y toma confianza lentamente, una vez que entra en confianza se vuelve una buena y fiel amiga. Como Sekien, no da segundas oportunidades.

Familia: compuesta por su padre y 4 hermanos mayores que ella, su madre falleció cuando ella tenia tan solo 9 meses por una rara enfermedad. Tanto su padre como sus cuatro hermanos sos ninjas bien entrenados pero jamás le dieron a ella una mano o la ayudaron, siempre la subestimaron y no le daban espacio para nada más que las tareas del hogar. Sin embargo, todas las noches durante 2 años se escapaba de la casa y entrenaba constantemente imitando los movimientos de sus hnos hasta que llego el día en el que supo que había tenido suficiente y abandono el hogar dejando todo atrás. Ni bien su familia se fue a dormir, ella empaco sus cosas y partió con rumbo a Konoha, un lugar que había oído nombrar muchas veces durante las cenas y así fue como a los 5 días de viaje conoció a los mellizos Hutzaku con los que entabló amistad.

Historia: no mucho para contar (o por lo menos por ahora jeje). Su familia se mudo a la Tierra de la Lluvia cuando ella tenía 3 años.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, quería presentar a los 3 personajes que incorporé a la serie. Mi intento era hacer una historia en la que el protagonista sea el lector, pero es muy difícil por la forma en la que trabaja esta página.

Tambíen quiero avisar que tengo una imagen de cada uno de estos personajes! pero no me deja poner la dirección en donde la tengo cargada, asi que si tenes ganas ( :) ) de verlos pedimelas en el review o mandame un mensaje...

Ya en el próximo capítulo partirán hacia Konoha en donde conocerán a los personajes originales de la serie¡lo prometo!.

Mi idea es que sea una historia de la vida típica en Konoha para aquellos que aspiran a convertirse en Ninjas, pero la trama principal se ira develando a medida que avance en los capítulos.

Me gustaría igualmente que me dejen comentarios con respecto a estos personajes y la idea de la historia .

Saludos!

Lu


	2. Chapter 2 Llegando a Konoha

**Mi vida en Konoha **

_Capítulo 2: Llegando a Konoha_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno antes de empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo quería dar un par de indicaciones… (sí sí, ya se que soy una pesada! u.u)…

Si lo que escribo esta entre:

"…" es lo que esta diciendo el personaje.

…+ es lo que esta pensado el personaje.

_Si esta en cursiva es alguna que otra descripción._

Bueno, ahora que ya está eso dicho sigamos con el capítulo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Era un maravilloso día en los bosques de la Tierra de la Lluvia donde Mei, Sekien y Jeili se preparaban para partir rumbo a Konoha, tenían un largo viaje por delante por lo que decidieron partir bien temprano en la mañana. Ambos padres adoptivos estaban allí para despedir a los 3 viajeros, ellos se llaman Naoko y Takeshi._

**Naoko**: "Mei-chan ¿recordaste empacar todas tus cosas?

**Mei**: "¡Claro que sí, ya no soy una niña!"

**Sekien**: con cara de frustrado – "Niña o no, nunca pudiste recordar mas de2 cosas a la vez"

**Mei**: "Ewwww¡mira que habla!" – mientras ponía las manos en la cintura - ¿o es que ya te olvídaste, Sei, cuando por tu culpa nos perdimos en el bosque por mirar el mapa al revés?

**Sei**: más cara de frustrado – "¡Hey, eso fue sólo una vez y teníamos solo 5 años, ahora ya no me pasan esas cosas, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de vos…"

**Mei**: ahora ella con cara de frustrada – "¿Qué dijiste?"

**Sei**: "Lo que escuchaste…"

**Naoko**: con una gota cayéndole por la nuca, "Vamos, vamos, que no es hora de pelear; Mei-chan, solo por precaución, repasemos las cosas que empacaste¿si querida?"

Mei asintió con la cabeza, aun echando fuego de los ojos hacia Sei

**Naoko**: "Las viandas que les prepare, extra ropa…"

**Mei**: "Hai!" (sí)

**Naoko**: "Las medicinas de primeros auxilios…"

**Mei**: "Hai!"

**Naoko**: "Los Kunai y los Shuriken…"

**Mei**: "¡Hai¡Hai!" – mientras comenzaba a irritarse.

**Naoko**: "Los permisos para entrar a Konoha…".

**Mei**: "…" + Ouh…+

**Naoko y Sei**: ambos con cara de frustrados…

**Mei**: "Hai" – mientras respondía con voz poco convincente - +O.o… creo que los deje en la mesa al lado de la cama…. Oppss…+ - "Emmm bueno… ahora que ya repasamos todo, jeje, voy a ver en donde anda Jeili para ir saliendo… " – dijo a la vez que se daba la media vuelta caminando hacia las casa con una mano en la frente – +pasaportes, pasaportes, pasaportes…+

_Luego de 25 minutos, Mei, Sei y Jeili estaban listos para partir, los tres saludaron afectuosamente a Naoko y a Takeshi y comenzaron su camino hacia la Academia, no sin antes prometer que una vez que ya estuvieran instalados, les escribirían inmediatamente para darles su nueva dirección._

_Tenían por delante 2 días de viaje, por lo que estarían llegando a la noche del día siguiente._

_El día fue muy tranquilo, sin ningún sobresalto y la noche fue aún más apacible. El clima era ideal, por lo que durmieron en un pequeño descampado que encontraron por el sendero en el que iban. Cuando le toco el turno a Jeili para vigilar, una fría brisa corrió entre los árboles, lo que hizo que se estremeciera un poco y se acercara más al fuego._

**Jeili: **+vaya, eso sí que fue extraño… ¿podría ser que…+

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Sekien comenzaba a despertarse. Eran las 5 de la mañana, la hora pautada para desayunar._

**Sekien**: "¿Sucede algo Jeili?" – preguntó a la vez que bostezaba y se estiraba.

**Jeili**: "No Sei, todo estuvo muy tranquilo…" – le respondió sonriendo, tratando de ocultar su inquietud.

**Sekien**: frunciendo el seño – "Hmmm… bueno, será mejor que despertemos a Mei y nos pongamos en camino otra vez…"

**Jeili**: "Hai".

_La mañana pasó rápido y más aún la tarde mientras el sol comenzaba a descender, los tres viajeros seguían caminando. Ya a la distancia se podían ver las pequeñas luces de la aldea de Konoha. Cada uno de ellos iba sumido en los pensamientos sobre la vida que allí les estaba esperando, claro que siempre y cuando los acepten como alumnos porque llegarían bien avanzando el curso. A su alrededor sólo había silencio, cuando repentinamente un fuerte viento frío arremolinado atravesó su camino otra vez._

**Sekien**: "¿Qué demonios fue eso!" – exclamó mientras se cubría los ojos con el brazo.

**Mei**: "Oh vamos Sei, fue solo el viento, nada mas… ¿no me digas que ya empezaste a tener miedo, je je, pero no te preocupes hermanitu¡yo estoy acá para protejerte!"

**Sekien**: cara de frustrado "No digas pavadas…" – pero se interrumpió cuando vio la expresión de la cara de Jeili, quien no dejaba de mirar fijamente a los árboles que había detrás de ellos. – "Jeili ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?"

**Jeili**: "…"

**Sekien**: "ufff.. JEILI!" – gritó haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara.

**Jeili**: "¿que¿que, ya te lo dije Sei, no pasa nada…"+o por lo menos nada que haya aún confirmado… sin embargo no creo que sea conveniente que nos quedemos acá mucho más, tenemos que llegar a Konoha lo más rápido posible… ¿pero cómo?...¡LO TENGO+ - O.o "¿Qué sucede Mei?" – le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que ella le estaba pasando la mano enfrente a su cara.

**Mei**: O.o "Es que te quedaste como en blanco… otra vez… "

**Jeili**: "Es que estaba pensando en toooodaaaas las cosas que les voy a obligar a hacer cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo departamento je je"

**Mei y Sekien**: "Ew ¿de qué estas hablando?".

**Jeili**: mientras sonreía aún más "Bueno, en realidad sólo a uno¡al último que llegue a las puertas de Kohona!" – y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama en dirección a la luces…

**Mei**: "¡Hey¡eso es trampa!" – miro a Sekien, ambos asintieron, y salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

_Tras una hora y media de correr y saltar entre los árboles Sekien, Mei y Jeili llegaron finalmente a las puertas._

**Mei**: señalando a Sekien – "JA JA¿qué se siente perder contra dos chicas?"

**Sekien**: enojado tratando de disimularlo mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos "Fue solo suerte, pise mal 30 minutos atrás y eso me sacó velocidad"

**Mei y Jeili**: "¡Mentiroso!"

**Sekien**: aun con los ojos cerrados – "Como que sea…" – volvió a abrir los ojos y siguió diciendo – "deberíamos ir entrando, pero no veo a nadie custodiando la puerta."

**Jeili**: dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña cabina con luz dentro – "Ptsss… ptssss!" – luego se dio vuelta hacia sus amigos – "sí que la seguridad es buena por acá… los guardias están profundamente dormidos ahí adentro"

**Mei**: "¿Y entonces que deberíamos hacer¿Esperar a que se despierten?"

**Sekien**: "Quedate vos si queres, pero yo pienso pasar igual; no voy a acampar por culpa de esos flojos."

**Jeili**: "Pienso lo mismo, pero podría traernos problemas."

**Sekien**: sonriendo un poco – "No seria la primera vez…"

_Mei y Jeili sonrieron con él y atravesaron las puertas. Comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal iluminadas por leves linternas. La ciudad parecía vacía, todos dormían pacíficamente. Sekien sacó el mapa que llevaba y comenzó a ubicar las calles por las que debían ir para llegar a la oficina del Hokage y así pedir permiso para entrar a la Academia y, con suerte, conseguir algún lugar donde quedarse. Los tres estaban tan concentrados mirando el mapa que no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba detrás ellos hasta que les tocaron el hombro._

**Desconocido**: "¿Qué hacen tres niños, claramente no de esta Aldea, a estas horas de la noche deambulando?"

**Jeili**¿Niños? grrrr+

**Desconocido**: "¿Qué pasa¿les cortaron las lenguas con un Kunai?"

**Jeili: **¿y este tipo quién se ha creído+

**Mei**: "Ewww, no hay razón para tratarnos así"

**Desconocido**: "Entonces sí saben hablar… ¿cómo se llaman?"

**Jeili**: mientras lo mira fijamente – "Los nombres y asuntos son cosa nuestra…"

**Mei y Sekien**+O.o … aquí vamos otra vez u.u +

**Desconocido**: "Desde que cruzaron sin permiso la Puerta de entrada, sus nombres y asuntos son cosa mía también".

**Jeili**: "Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que pongan guardias incompetentes que se queden dormidos cuando deberían estar vigilando, no pensábamos quedarnos afuera toda la noche por ellos, así que decidimos entrar. Si tenés algún problema con eso, realmente no me importa" – mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

**Desconocido**: "Hmm, me gusta tu estilo, pe…"

**Jeili**: "Pues a mi no me gusta el tuyo..."

**Desconocido**: "Eso ya se pasó de la raya…"

**Jeili**: "¡Lo único pasado de la raya acá es tu pelo¡¿Acaso no existen los espejos en Konoha!"

**Desconocido**: con cara de aburrido – "Okay, ya fue suficiente…" – y antes que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, Jeili estaba amarrada con sogas y amordazada. Sekien y Mei rápidamente trataron de sacar sus Kunais, pero fue en vano porque los habían detenido con una mano a cada uno. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y luego hacia la persona que tenían enfrente – "¿Saben qué, no hace falta que lleguemos a esto o más; solo quiero nombres y asuntos."

**Sekien**: "Esta bien, de acuerdo. Mi nombre es Hutzaku Sekien, y ella es mi hermana melliza Mei y junto con nuestra amiga Natzuma Jeili venimos de la Aldea Escondida de la Lluvia para pedir permisopara quedarnos en esta aldea y estudiar en su Academia. Pasamos la Puerta Principal por las razones que dio Jeili y en estos momentos nos encontrábamos buscando la oficina del Hokage hasta que nos topamos con vos."

**Desconocido**: "Pues es muy extraño que hayan venido hasta acá buscando al Hokage ya que queda exactamente para el otro lado, salvo que…. dejame ver…" –

Se acerco a donde estaba Sekien y miro el mapa – "Oh, ya veo donde esta el error…" – se lo saco de las manos, lo dio vuelta y se lo volvió a dar, a la vez que a Mei, Sei y Jeili se le hacia la gota en la nuca – "ahora sí tiene sentido…"

**Mei**: mientras le daba un golpe con el puño en la cabeza – "¿con que era algo que ya tenias superado, eh¡BAKA! (idiota). Por cierto, no nos dijo su nombre"

**Desconocido**: "Hatake Kakashi. Síganme, yo mismo los llevaré a la Oficina"

_Luego de desatar a Jeili y frenar tres intentos de pegarle a Kakashi, finalmente desistió y comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse con el Hokage. En el camino Kakashi les contó un poco más de la Academia, de las expectativas que se tenía de los estudiantes y de los distintos exámenes que debían pasar; hasta que finalmente llegaron, golpearon la puerta y fueron llamados a entrar. Kakashi los saludo con la mano y se retiro. La oficina era amplia y estaba bien iluminada, en uno de sus costados estaba la mesa principal y el Hokage sentado frente ella. Con un movimiento de mano los invitó a sentarse en tres sillas que había frente a él. Ellos se presentaron y expresaron sus expectativas; que fueron bien recibidas; y en poco tiempo ya estaba todo dicho. Les entregaron las llaves de un departamento disponible que había y los citaron a las 8 am al día siguiente en la Academia para demostrar sus habilidades y confirmar si podían transformase en alumnos o no. _

_Mei, Sekien y Jeili agradecieron la oportunidad y se retiraron hacia su nuevo hogar. Un vez que llegaron, ordenaron sus cosas y se fueron a dormir expectantes del día siguiente._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo dejo aquí por ahora. Perdón si los únicos personajes de la serie original que aparecieron fueron Kakashi y el Tercer Hogake, es que se me hizo mas largo de lo que creía! Jejeje, igualmente espero que les haya gustado. Si es así¡dejen review! Y si no les gusto, pues pueden dejar de leer ya mismo!... u.u jeje no no, chiste, déjenme un review también contándome que no les gusto, acepto las críticas constructivas.

Gracias a Ouka Sakazaki por el review, por cierto, ya anote lo de Naruto jejeje, tradiciones son tradiciones, así que en el que viene seguro se los lleva a Ichiraku XD Ahora voy a tratar de pasarte el link con las imágenes por mensaje a ver si me deja,

Si alguien más las quiere, por favor, pídanmelas.

**Adelanto del siguiente capitulo** que se llamara _"¡Atención! Nuevos alumnos en la Academia"_:

Finalmente Sekien, Mei y Jeili entran a la academia y conocen a todos los estudiantes en ella. Luego que sean separados los distintos grupos, ellos deberán pasar un tiempo con cada uno, ya verán porque…

Voy a tratar de cargarlo mañana o a mas tardar el 26.

¡Saludos!

Lu


End file.
